You're the cause of all this
by Lu82
Summary: Muse. BellDom. AU. A thrilled co-pilot at his very first flight and a steward who is usually impeccable in his job meet… what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You're the cause of all this

**Pairing:** BellDom, but there will be many other well-known characters, too

**Disclaimer:**All the characters belong only to themselves, nothing of this has ever happened, I just write for my own fun

**Beta**: None (if someone is offering I'll be more than thankful), so sorry for my ugly mistakes.

**Genre:**comedy, romance, AU (yep, my first AU, I mean, my first not supernatural AU. Usually I don't like normal AU stories very much but I've been asked to write this story, lol!)

**Rating: **nothing more than pg13

**Summary:**A thrilled co-pilot at his very first flight and a steward who is usually impeccable in his job meet… what will happen?

**Author's notes**** : **

1-This is an already complete story (around 20 pages of my copybook (and it was supposed to be a one-off, lol!) , but I prefer to post it bit by bit (also because I still have to finish typing it from my copybook! lol) to see if I should go on with that or just quit it. However it should be around 3-4 parts.

2- Don't worry, if you see me start a new story doesn't mean that I forgot about the other ones, give me time and I'll update all the others too, starting with 'Eurotrip ' (waiting for my beta).

3- This is something I often forget to do: thanks to all the ones who leaves me a comment but are not loggen in so I can't answer to them and thanks to the ones who prefer, put me in the alert stories ;)

4- This is not about the stories, but I've got **twitter** and this is my account: CherishedDream4. If you want to follow me I'll be glad to follow you, thanks soooo much to who already did.

"I shouldn't have drunk that Red Bull at lunch!" captain Chris Wolstenholme grumbles, leaving his position.

After all, on the airplane the staff is still boarding the last passengers, so he still has some time for himself.

"Hey, you, what's your name, Natt, right?" he turns to the co-pilot who he was assigned to.

"It's Matt, Sir, short for Matthew!" the questioned guy corrects him, punctilious.

"Whatever!" the captain snorts.

"This is my very first flight ever!" the other grins, excited.

"Yes, I know, you've already repeated that to me at least twenty bloody times!" Chris rolls his eyes. "Well, at least you must begin from somewhere. Now, listen to me, I must leave for a while, be right back. Wait for me here and don't touch anything!" he orders, leaving the cabin.

That 'don't touch anything!' has on Matt the same effect that it would have on a kid of five years old, that is the opposite one.

Once he has been left alone, the guy starts to take a curious look around, pretending to press buttons here and there, until something attracts him as a bee with honey.

The bee in question turns that honey over in his hands and that honey is nothing else but the microphone connected to the speakers that is used to communicate with the passengers.

He clears his throat and studies that tool a little more, without noticing that he has unintentionally moved an important lever.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Starlight flight 747 to Nice. Co-pilot Matthew Bellamy is speaking. The captain doesn't feel very well so I'll be the one to perform this flight which is my very first flight and this scares the shit out of me! However, I'm almost sure that I'll manage to make this big beast reach its destination. You know what? Maybe this time try to pay more attention when the hostesses and the stewards show you what to do in case of emergency!" Matthew concludes his fake announcement, chuckling, but he chokes on his chuckling as soon as he hears the screams coming from the corridor of the passengers.

Gulping down and gasping he checks the microphone better.

"Wa-Wait a minute… is this thing on for real?" he wonders out loud, making everyone hear him once again.

Anyway, the passengers are not paying attention to him anymore, as busy as they are trying to save themselves as fear and panic is in the air, spreading like wildfire.

"No, please, ladies and gentlemen, be calm and sit down, I assure you that the whole situation is under control, " Kelly, the Chief Purser, explains, with all the calm, the gentleness and the steady nerves that she is capable of.

Since she has temporary abandoned her position to deal with the passengers, as the rest of the crew, the steward Dominic is the one who is closer to the cabin.

He doesn't waste any time and heads towards there, with the main purpose of giving the king of the speech to the responsible of that disaster.

"_That idiot, that __madman, who the hell is so insane to give him the permission to fly? He should not even approach to an airplane, even a toy airplane! But now he's going to hear me, that retarded, that dickhead, that stupid, that reckless, that…"_

Dominic has reached his destination and hearing some footsteps Matt turns around, goggling his endlessly blue eyes.

"_That little, tender, oh so sweet__, scared puppy!"_ Dom immediately changes both of his opinion and mood, bewitched by such a vision.

After all, for Dominic Howard, thirty years old, steward for more than three glorious years and openly gay for at least ten years, it's just impossible to resist to that cute face who looks frightened at him, with those rebel and messy, black locks that haven't been trapped inside his cap yet and that tiny but perfect body that shivers every once in a while.

"I guess you have already figured out on your own but that microphone was on," he informs the other, smiling at him, although he's perfectly aware that a smile should not be required for such a situation, just like it's not required such a sweet tone.

Matthew smiles nervously, a little awkward, and puts the incriminated microphone back to its place, turning it off accurately.

Once he is over the initial panic, Matthew is free to see that situation from another perspective: a blonde, sturdy perspective, with mesmerising eyes that he cannot associate only one colour to and with a smile that is so capable of dazzle that it probably contains the sun inside.

And Matthew, twenty-nine years old, who got the highest grade at the air university, although he cared more about his soon-to-be pilot fellow students than the lessons, can't remain indifferent to that sort of Greek god who is talking to him.

"Yep-I've-noticed-when-it-was-already-too-late. I-thought-that-I-was-just-talking-on-my-own-playfully-but-I-couldn't-even-begin-to-imagine-that-that…"

Dominic cuts him off, giggling.

"Do you always speak so fast?" he asks him, taking some steps closer.

"Only when I'm agitated."

The blond gets closer, taking the seat of the captain who is still missing and taking the brunet's hands in his.

"Are you still agitated?" he asks him, with a tone that is as warm as his own hands.

"Nope. No more." the other smiles.

"I can't deny that you made a bloody big mess and everyone is busy calming down all the passengers at the corridors," the steward informs him, as he keeps holding his hands.

"I'm so sorry," his listener whines, breaking that contact, because he wants to punish himself, preventing him from enjoying that.

"I know, but don't worry, honey, everyone makes mistakes. Now the misunderstanding has been clarified and the situation is much better," Dom tranquilises the brunet, getting up.

"Thanks God!" the co-pilot sighs with relief, before a dangerous silence falls between them, made of languid looks and refrained instincts.

"So are you feeling better now, Matthew?" Dominic murmurs, getting hazardously closer to him.

"How do you know my name?" the brunet wonders, astonished.

"You introduced yourself, before, in the announcement. See? I've listened to it very carefully!" the other chuckles.

"So don't you want to tell me your name, gorgeous? You haven't even the badge on your jacket," Matt observes, getting up.

Now he's the one who gets outrageously closer to the blond, with famished intentions.

"Geez, that's what I forgot!" Dom ponders out loud, before losing himself into the deep, wide oceans that are staring at him.

"It's okay for me if you call me 'gorgeous'!" Dom laughs, coquettish, as he plays with the decorations on Matthew's jacket.

The co-pilot lets the steward do as he pleases since he's losing himself in those two wild storms where grey seems to be overwhelmed by an intense green.

"Okay, I was joking, my name is…"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Go back to your place! You're not even allowed to stay here and in the corridor the pre-flight safety demonstration is about to start!" Chris interrupts him, roughly, making both of Dom and Matt jolt.

"I'm sorry, captain, it's just that there was such a mess and I was the person who was closest to the cabin to intervene. I'm coming back immediately!" the blond runs away, saying goodbye to Matt with his eyes.

"And now let's think about you, don't you even dare to think that you'll get away with it!" Chris almost growls.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it. Fell free to tell me everything ^^


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Although Chris and Matthew are same age, the austere air and the imposing figure of the captain make him seem more mature and responsible.

"I know that I made a disaster. So where is he?" Matt submissively wonders.

"Where is who?" the captain asks him puzzled.

"That substitute who is going to replace me. I guess that I have to pay hard for my previous prank!" the co-pilot sighs unhappily.

His only answer, Chris chuckles.

"You didn't understand anything at all. Look, I've been young, too, the only difference is that I did such thing _ten__years_ ago! How the hell can it be that we are same age?"

"ID can't lie, Sir!" Matt replies, staring at Chris with a thankful smile plastered on his face because of what he has just said.

"No, please, give up with this damn 'Sir' thing! It makes me feel older, call me Chris!"

"Ok, Chris." Matt smiles. "You'd better make the announcement, I mean.. the real one!"

"Yep, but don't think that I forgot your punishment, it will come, be sure of that!" Chris sneers in an almost disquieting way, making his listener gulp.

Chris takes the microphone, switches it on and clears his throat.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Starlight flight 747 to Nice. Captain Christopher Wolstenholme is speaking, the guy you heard before is that funny chap of co-pilot Bellamy, but don't worry, we'll take action against him!" he chuckles, before becoming serious again and going on.

In the corridor of Economy Class, Dominic is listening carefully to the speaker, as he gets ready for the pre-flight safety demonstration.

_-__Action__against__him?__No,__my__dear,__gorgeous__co-pilot,__what__are__they__going__to__do__to__you?__-_ he alarms.

"Dom!" Emma, one of the hostesses, calls him out.

"What?" Dom comes down to planet Earth.

"How are you supposed to show everyone how to use the live vest if you don't even take the life vest with you?" she chuckles, pointing at the live vest that he has left on the seat.

"Huh! Thank you, Emma, you're such a sweetheart!" he smiles at her, leaving under the amused look of the girl.

-

As from the cabin Chris is displaying the safety measures, with impersonal and drawled voice, Matthew is all engrossed in picturing in his mind the gorgeous and mysterious steward who he met before, as he performs the safety demonstration in the sexiest way ever… wearing only a pair of tight, white boxers, as he tries to imagine how that body under the uniform is.

_-__I__'__m__sure__it__must__be__perfect!__-_ the co-pilot ponders, before realising that Chris is done with the demonstration and he has said something.

"Nope, I don't want any French fries, we shouldn't even eat now!" he replies in confusion.

Chris is staring at him, even more confused.

"What the hell did you understand? I asked you if you're ready to fly, because I'm going to leave the take-off to you… and I'm still repenting !" the captain grumbles.

Matthew looks at him in awe.

"Do you really want me to do that?"

"You were the most brilliant student in the academy, you've been impeccable in the drills, so why don't you show me that you're worthy? May God forgive me but… I want to trust you, Matt!" Chris explains, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't repent," Matt smiles at him.

"However, for certain reasons, we'll tell the passengers that _I_ performed the flight!" Chris adds, making Matt laugh.

Matthew dismisses all the insidious blond thoughts and utterly focuses on the take-off, performing every manoeuvre perfectly, under Chris' pleased look.

"Well done, Matt!" the captain smiles at him.

Matt smiles back at him, before losing himself into the wonderful sensations that flying gives to him.

************************************

In the corridors, the hostesses and the stewards wait until the sign that forces the passengers to keep their belt fastened turns off and the passengers put their tables down, to take the food trolley.

Usually, Dominic performs that thing with a sort of mechanicalness, but the gorgeous blonde is way too busy thinking about what the beautiful co-pilot is thinking about, to be concentrated on his current task.

"Hello, boy? I told you that I want a club soda!" a crabby businessman around fifty years old snaps.

Dominic turns towards him, with the still empty plastic glass in his hand and a dazed look on his face, before recovering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir!" Dom apologises, filling the glass with all the diplomacy that characterises him, although what he would really like to do is to spit in that glass.

As they serve the passengers in the other rows, Kelly leaves her seat and takes the microphone to make an announcement.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, is there anyone who want to see the cabin?"

Dominic is almost tempted to raise his hand and show his will… too bad that he falls into that temptation and really does that.

"Dominic! What the heck are you doing?" Kate, one of the hostesses, hisses, as she glares at him with a superior manner.

"I was just playing the forerunner!" the steward chuckles, pretending indifference. "So, people, is there anyone who wants to go?" he comes to Kelly's aid.

"I do!" a very pretty girl around twenty-seven years old raises her hand, as she pass the other hand through her long, brown, waved hair with red highlights.

"Alright, follow me!" Dominic says, ready to take her to the cabin, but Kelly places herself in front of them.

"Where do you think you are going? It's my duty!" she reproaches her subordinate, but very gently, before turning to the girl. "What's your name, dear?"

"Gaia," the girl replies.

"Well, Gaia, come with me," Kelly leaves with her.

Dominic watches them go from afar.

_-Go,__Gaia,__I__don__'__t__mind.__No__matter__how__pretty__you__are,__I__don__'__t__fear__you.__You__are__a__girl,__he__can__' __be__interested__in__you.-_ he thinks, relieved.

"Hey, you, blondie, I want to go to see the cabin, too!" an acid voice takes his mind off.

Dominic turns in direction of that voice and sees a very beautiful guy around thirty-five years old, petite but perfect, with smooth, jet-black hair, two big eyes that include inside all the shades of green and turquoise and with full lips, adorned by way too much lip-gloss maybe.

_-Dammit,__no!__It__'__s__different__with__you.__I__fear__you!-_ the steward alarms.

Truth must be told, Dom would even fancy that guy, if only he wasn't as beautiful as hateful.

"Hey, dolly, did you become deaf? I said that I want to go there, too, now!" the guy insists, rudely.

Dominic loses his usual patience.

"Hey you, whatever-your-name-is, listen to me, probably it's you the deaf one, since you didn't hear that I'm not allowed to bring people to the cabin. Besides, only one person at once can visit the cabin, so you must wait for your turn… if your turn is going to arrive!" the blond strikes back, dryly.

"Hey, do you think this is the way to talk to me? Firstly, my name is Brian and you'd better mark it in that empty pumpkin that's your head!" the brunet snaps. "And be sure that I'm going to signal your so rude behaviour to your superiors!" he hisses.

"Signal what the hell you please!" Dom shrugs, before withdrawing the food trolley.

"What the hell possessed you?" Tom, one of the stewards and his best friend, interrogates him as he pushed the trolley from the opposite side.

"That guy is unbearable! I couldn't let him treat me in that way, don't you think so?" Dom replies, still bothered because of that unpleasant meeting.

"Yeah, okay, he's a jerk, but that doesn't allow you to behave in the way you behaved. He said that he will signal that, there will be consequences!" his friend worries.

"I wouldn't be so concerned. His bark is worse than his bite, by the way, doesn't he remind you of an hysterical Chihuahua?" Dom laughs, finding his good mood again and making also his listener laugh.

"Dominic is not that you're angry with that guy not for the things he said to you but because he wants to go to the cabin to flirt with the co-pilot who you've already set eyes on?"

"How do you know that?" Dom asks him astonished.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that I can read you as an open book! Besides, since you've come back from the cabin you've been acting oddly … you can't get it right. You like that guy, don't you?"

"Absolutely yes!" Dom sighs. "And I have the feeling that he likes me, too!" he smirks.

"It's not fair, between you gay people things are so much easier!" Tom snorts, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so, I had no chance to see him anymore, if I don't manage to meet him again during this flight, he'll disappear without a trace and I will hardly meet him again!" the blond agitates.

"You'll success, you just have to wait for the plane to land." his friends cheers him up.

"So, how are things going in StraightLand?" the other wonders.

"Oh, everything is so fucking alright!" Tom mutters ironically. "Since I've seen her, I've been trying anything to make Emma notice me, but nothing works, she just doesn't care!" he grieves. "Plus, guess what? Kate, that bimbo, is always around, clinging to me all time long!" he adds, annoyed.

"Oh, poor unlucky heartbreaker!" Dom makes fun of him, giggling.

"Yeah, right, laugh of me!" Tom pouts.  
>"Don't be so upset. You just use the wrong strategy."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Try to do the contrary. Flirt with Kate, even if you can't stand her and act as if Emma didn't even exist for you. I guess this is going to work!" the blond smiles.

"You have some points, after all, I'll try to follow your advice!" the brunet decides.

"Oh, no!" Dom almost cries, as he stares at the corridor.

"What's wrong?" the brunet frowns.

"The girl is back from the cabin and now Kelly is taking that hateful guy there!" the blond bites his nails, as jealousy devours him.

(TBC)

Hope you still like it but if you don't let me know I'll never know…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, thank you for your reading. If you can't read this one pwopewly you can find on my live journal here http :/ hyper-bliss. livejournal. Com /49996. html

III.

They've been flying for more than two hours and everything seems to be fine.

There hasn't been even the smallest turbulence … save for the inner tremors for Matthew and Dominic.

_Where__will__he__be__now?__Of__course,__in__the__corridor,__wherever__else__could__he__be?__Yeah,__but..__what__will__he__be__doing?__I__'__m__sure__that__he__'__s__flirting__with__some__passengers,__maybe__the__one__who__came__here__before,__maybe__right__now__he__will__be__courting__him__shamelessly! __After__all,__saving__his__impossible,__horrible__attitude,__that__brunet__wasn__'__t__bad__at__all!_ Matthew ponders as he tortures a cuticle on his index finger with his teeth, until he tears it off, a painful gesture that brings him back on planet Earth.

"Damn you, are you listening to me?" Chris snaps. "I asked you to give me the coordinates!" he repeats, out of patience.

"Huh! Sorry," the co-pilot immediately activates himself, giving his chief what he wants.

"I didn't think you were sick like that guy!" Chris grumbles.

"Which other guy? And why sick?" Matt narrows his eyes at him.

"I meant that steward. He stuck to you like a magnet. I thought he would have behaved more decently, but he never changes!" Chris grumbles.

"So do you know him?" the other asks very curiously.

"I've met him a couple of times, but usually he's not so exuberant!"

That answer flatters Matt, but he needs to know something else.

"Do you know his name?" the co-pilot asks casually, pretending that he wants just to make a general conversation.

"I don't remember or maybe he never told me, but it's not like he and I chatted a lot!" the captain replies.

Matt snorts, resigning himself. That name is still a mystery.

"Anyway, if you call us 'sick' just because we have a different taste in matters of sentiments, because it's sentiment nonetheless, forgive me, but I think that it's you who is the real sick person!" Matt states, not beating around the bush.

Chris is dumbfounded.

"But.. I... it's not that I have something against gay people, it's just that… oh, c'mon! if Adam was with Eve there must be a reason!" Chris justifies, as he remains concentrated on the flight.

"Of course there's a reason! Poor, dear Adam! What was he supposed to do? God didn't gave him any other choice!" Matt strikes back, remaining focussed as well.

"Okay, let's not face topics that are bigger than us, let's say to each his own!" the captain establishes.

"Deal!" the co-pilot nods satisfied.

"However, stop playing the bloody teenager in love! You can think about your beautiful steward later. We're about to land in half an hour. Correction: _you_ are about to land, get ready for that," Chris informs him.

"Will you let me land?" Matt asks, thrilled, and the other smiles at him, nodding.

"Anyway, see? Even _you_ said that he's beautiful!" Matt ponders out loud.

"Oh, shut up!" Chris grumbles, rolling his eyes.

************************************

"Does anyone else want something to drink?" Dominic asks with a hello-point smile as he passes the seats in the corridor.

"Lucky for us, Dom seems to have recovered. No more distractions," Emma comments to Kate, as they stand in a corner, not too far from the blond.

"Honestly, I don't see why Dom cares so much… like he had any chance with that co-pilot!" Kate replies, raising her tone on purpose, "Anyone knows that, it's the most classical cliché: add a co-pilot to a captain and love is what you obtain… oh, it rhymes, too!" she giggles, but she's the only one to do that.

In the meantime, Dominic is filling a girl's glass, but he's paying attention to their conversation.

_After__all,__now__that__I__think__about__that__… __when__the__captain__saw__me__with__him__he__sent__me__away__almost__furiously__… __as__if__he__was__jealous!_ he mumbles to himself.

"What the heck you're blathering about?" Emma reproaches her colleague.

"Trust me, it's as I said. All the captains and co-pilots have… that little manufacturing fault, you know what I mean!" Kate goes on impudently.

"Do you mean 'gay'? It's not a manufacturing fault!" Emma points out.

"Whatever!" the other shrugs. "The point is they probably will be there in the cabin, all alone, making moony eyes to each other. Just wait for the airplane to land and I bet those two will shag like bunnies!"

Hearing her words, Dominic jolts, spilling the glass all over the girl who he's serving, a pretty brunette around twenty-seven years old.

"Oh my, I'm so incredibly sorry!" he immediately apologises, wiping her dress with his neckerchief.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. It's only water," she smiles sweetly. "Besides, you're so gorgeous I forgive you!" she winks at him sexily, stretching her hand to him. "I'm Jessica," she introduces herself, batting her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

_And__I__'__m__not__the__kind__of__guy__that__you__think__I__am.__I__'__m__sorry,__sweetheart!-_ he thinks, but does nothing but introduce himself as well, shaking her hand before leaving.

Kelly has observed the whole scene and approaches Dom, seeing him a little upset.

"My dear, if I were you I wouldn't mind at that bimbo Kate's squawk! " she starts, putting a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to whisper something in his ear.

"Anyway, if there's something I can guarantee to you for sure, it's that Captain Wolstenholme is anything but gay!"

"Kelly!" the blond chuckles, looking at her with amazement.

"I've never said I'm a saint!" she replies, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

_Although__now__there__are__very__important__consequences_! the girl muses, as she caresses her belly tenderly.

-

With all the concentration that he's capable of, after Chris announced the imminent landing and the staff made all the routine checks, Matthew brings the plan lower and lower, gradually, making the landing gear exit and turning the impact with the landing strip so softly that it's almost like there even wasn't a strip at all.

"Well, my dear boy, I've rarely met someone who is so extremely skilled at landing… save me!" Chris smiles, pleasantly surprised, as a big applause comes from the corridors.

Matthew smiles back at him, satisfied by his own work.

"Excuse me, but I don't want to, and I can't, take merits that are not mine!" Chris asserts, taking the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've landed to Nice. Thank you for flying with the Starlight, we wish you a nice stay. Before you leave the aircraft there's something that I guess you should know: this perfect, turbulence-free, serene flight was not performed by me but by my worthy co-pilot, Matthew Bellamy. You remember him, don't you? The previous prankster, but this was his first flight and it has nothing to do with the beginner's luck. So I guess that he deserves some appreciation, right?" Chris concludes and his announcement generates a resounding applause from the corridor of Business and Economy class.

"Go, Matthew, go!" Dominic yells, and he's the one who is clapping his hands the loudest.

Matt stares at Chris with eyes full of gratefulness.

"Okay, but don't you dare think that I forgot your punishment, it will come, I just still have to decide how," the captain warns him with a severe tone.

"That's right," Matt approves, ready to leave the cabin.

To him, the end of that flight means one thing only: he's free to go wherever he wants and he's free to reach whoever he wants.

Or at least that's what he thinks, because there's something that he didn't expect.

Chris' announcement makes the passengers want to congratulate with the co-pilot, so they take Matthew aside and cover him with attentions that he can't refuse.

Dominic would like to reach Matthew, but the crowd of people prevents him from doing that.

Gaia has been the fastest passenger and now she clings happily to Matthew, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So you performed the landing… you're so extremely good!" she meows.

Matthew is forced to make the best of a bad bargain, as the girl shows him to her friend.

"See, Jessica? I told you he was gorgeous! Can you take a picture of us together?" Gaia exhorts her friend, and the other obliges.

"Yeah, he's not bad, but I prefer the blond steward!" Jessica giggles.

_ Join__the__line,__sweetheart!__Even__if__I__don__'__t__think__you__can__be__a__threat__to__me!_ the brunet thinks, but disguises everything with the falsest of smiles.

"Well, Matt, since you ended your job there's nothing wrong with me 'renting' you for a while to go to drink a coffee, right? C'mon, let's go!" Gaia decides for them both, dragging Matt away under everyone's eyes, even Dom's eyes, who observes the scene from afar, upset.

_Where__the__hell__is__he__going?_ he wonders, disheartened.

Tom reaches him, grinning madly.

"Success! I followed your advice and… you were right, she gave me her number!" he informs his best friend, waving the piece of paper as if it was a trophy.

"I'm happy for you," Dom sighs, deeply sad, as Tom is already dialling that phone number.

"Tom! But I still have to leave the airplane!" Emma chuckles, waving her hand to him from the other side of the corridor.

"I know, I was just assuring myself that you are playing fair!" the brunet justifies.

"I'm playing very fair. See? This is my number for real, take all the advantages, my dear stud!" the hostess challenges him, hanging up.

"Hey, buddy, you seem anything but happy," Tom comments, concerned, as he puts his mobile in his pocket.

"He's gone. Did you understand? Gone! I wanted to spend with him as much time as possible, instead I don't even know where the hell he's gone to and why! Honestly, how many chances do I have to meet him again?" Dom confesses.

"You're right, it's not so probable. I'm sorry, Dom, but c'mon, cheer up! There will be so many other gorgeous co-pilots or stewards or captains who…."

"No, Tom, can't you see? It wasn't one of my usual fancies, this time it was different!" Dom cuts him off, almost crying, as they leave the almost empty airplane.

"Different?" the brunet frowns.

"Yeah, even if I spent but a few very precious moments with him, they mean a lot. When our eyes locked there was electricity. Just like when we held our hands. You know, Tom, I've been flying for so many years and I keep leaving and arriving in so many different places that I hardly remember where I actually live, but with Matthew… I felt like home." the blond murmurs.

"Wow." Tom states as they call a taxi to their hotel.

"Yeah. Wow." Dominic sighs, glancing at the airport one last time.

TBC

a little Disclaimer : that thing about 'feeling like home ' is inspired by 'Sleepless in Seattle', one of my favourite movies ever 3

Hope you enjoyed this part or even if you don't let me know …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV.

The airplane is not completely deserted yet, as there are still two people around who waited only to be on their own.

"Kelly!" Chris beams, when he sees the Chief Purser coming closer to him.

"So you remember my name!" she smiles.

"I remember everything. You, me and that night, three months ago in Dublin..." he murmurs, as he comes closer to her.

"Three months, two weeks, four days and... ten hours ago!" she corrects him, glancing at her watch.

"Hey, you, Miss Precision!" the captain chuckles.

"You know, you must give a lot of details to your gynecologist," she explains.

Chris's giggles die in his throat.

"Gy-gynecologist?"

"Yeah, it seems that you and condoms don't get along. It must have broken, because... I'm pregnant, Christopher, and he or she can be only yours!" the girl finds the courage to tell him the truth, but not the courage to face his look, but she does as soon as Chris takes her hands in his.

She sees him smiling ecstatically.

"A baby. We are going to have a baby!" he rejoices.

"We?" she asks hopefully.

The only answer she gets is Chris kissing her breathtakingly.

"Kelly, that night that we spent together was unforgettable to me. You are unforgettable. As soon as I knew that you would be on this flight I couldn't believe my luck! I've been cold and distant for the flight, because I didn't want to make anyone suspicious, you know," he explains and she nods, squeezing his hands.

"Truth is, I couldn't wait 'till this plane was empty to remain alone with you and ask you if you wanted to spend another night with me... and one more after that, and one more, and one more; but not only nights, also mornings, afternoons... until we reach an endless amount of hours that I want to spend with you. Well, not only with you, by now," he smiles at her, caressing her belly.

"Oh, Chris!" she wraps her arms around his neck, joyful, holding him tight.

"I was ready to become a single mother, but it was your right to know the truth. Obviously, if you want the absolute certainty we'll have the test and..."

Chris places a finger on her mouth to shut her up.

"I don't need any stupid test. All I have to do is to stare at your eyes to understand that it's my baby. Our baby," he murmurs.

"It is!" she cries happily and then recovers. "Okay, just give me the time to make a phone call, I have to take measures against one of my stewards, because of his bad behaviour!" she informs him.

"Do you mean the blond who distracted my co-pilot? I don't know what the hell he did to him but I swear that Matt did nothing but talking about that steward all flight long... and you can't even begin to imagine how sidetracked he was, except at the most important moments," he says.

"No, wait, the question is: what did _your_ co-pilot do to _my_ steward? He has always behaved in such a praiseworthy way, but today he wasn't himself: distracted, clumsy... and aggressive, too with one of the passengers! It's all your co-pilot's fault!" she insists, increasing her tone's pitch.

"Are we really fighting about this?" Chris makes her notices, with an amused smirk.

"You're right, it makes no sense. By the way, I guess that by now they have already met and now they will be laughing together about all those awkward moments," Kelly giggles.

"I don't think so. After my announcement, all the passengers surrounded Matthew to congratulate him and the girl who visited the cabin during the flight took him away," Chris reveals.

"Oh, no, so Dominic didn't manage to meet him!" the girl feels sorry for her subordinate. "I can't punish him now, I can't be so heartless. Poor, dear guy!" she sighs.

"I also have to punish Matt, because of his stupid joke before the flight, I can't pretend that nothing happened!" Chris snorts, unwilling to do such an unpleasant thing to that guy who he already likes.

Kelly smiles at him, with a smart glint in her eyes.

"Nope, Chris, I guess we should punish them. Rules must be obeyed," she winks at him.

Dominic is still in the cab with Tom when he hears his mobile vibrating in his pocket.

"Hallo?" he answers at the second ring, without even looking at the display.

"Dom? It's me, Kelly," his boss announces and then she gives him the proper info.

"I can't believe it! That worm signalled that crap for real? He must have brought grist to his mill!" Dom protests.

"I don't care and that's not the point. Other stuff happened, too, you've been less professional than usual. To begin with, you won't participate on the next flight!" Kelly informs him.

"But it's tomorrow, in the afternoon, you can't do this to me!" the blond complains. "Who is going to replace me?"

"Nic."

"Oh, c'mon, Nic? He's a bungler, so awfully clumsy! You can't replace me with him!" her listener rolls his eyes.

"Hell yeah, I can! And there's more, now listen to me carefully!" Kelly warns him with a tone that won't accept any objections.

When the phone call is over, Dom puts the mobile back in his pocket, very disappointed.

"Bad news?" Tom wonders, worried for his friend.

"Terrible. Because of what happened today, Kelly took me out of the next flight, but it's not only this, she expects me to wake up at sunrise tomorrow to do a job that shouldn't even be one of my tasks. As if this day wasn't already horrible enough!" Dom snaps.

"I know, I'm sorry!" the brunet puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really want to spend the night listening to me whine when Emma gave you her number and urged you to take action? You are going out with her. Period. Don't even dare protesting!" the blond establishes.

"No way, Dom, I can't leave you alone!" Tom insists.

"I won't commit suicide, be sure of that!" Dom chuckles. "Really, Tom, think about your happiness, this way you will also make me feel a little happy!" he smiles.

Tom hugs him.

"You're the best friend ever! If I can return you the favour somehow..."

"Well, Tom, unless you can make me find my gorgeous co-pilot inside a presentation box, with a nice ribbon on his head, nope, there's nothing you can do," his best friend sighs unhappily.

Matt managed to get rid of that girl who was so sweet, but also so impossibly clingy and he leaves that bar where she and her friend dragged him.

He jumps on a taxi, heading towards his hotel, before his mobile warns him about an incoming call.

Matt stares at the display, seeing an unknown number.

_Maybe is it my gorgeous steward? Maybe he did some research, he called the Company, he told my name to someone and... yeah, sure, Matthew, when the hell will you quit to live inside a sappy and very improbable movie? Reality is so different! _the brunet blames himself, before answering.

"Hallo?"

"Matt, it's me, Chris, I told you that I wouldn't forget your punishment!" his boss's shrill voice informs him.

"I have never even began to think that you would forget it. C'mon, shoot me down, it couldn't be worse than this!" Matt sighs unhappily.

"I'm sorry if things didn't go well with the blondie!" Chris grumbles.

"It wasn't fate, that's it," the other sighs again.

"Destiny or not, listen to me now, very carefully. You can forget the second flight you have tomorrow morning, you'll stay here and you'll go to the airport at six o'clock in the morning!"

"Six o' clock?" Matt repeats, stunned.

"Yep. There's a plane that arrives from London and you'll take care of its cleaning!" the captain warns him.

"But... there are the proper people for that!" the other protests.

"Of course, I know there are! But I've already asked them to leave that job to you. A punishment is a punishment. So next time you're flying with me, you'll think twice before acting like an idiot!" Chris reprimands him.

"You're right," Matt recognises, woeful.

"Okay, that's all. If I were you I would go to bed early, since tomorrow you'll have a very intense day!" Chris advises him.

_You can't even begin to imagine how intense it will be!_ the captain smiles to himself.

_Things couldn't get worse than this _Matt rolls his eyes, upset.

_Dammit! I'm late, I could have avoided spending all that time in front of the mirror. It's 6:15 in the bloody morning, who cares about looking at me? _Dom reproaches himself, as he runs to the place Kelly has indicated.

When he arrives, the plane is nowhere to be found, but from afar he can see a restless figure who keeps walking back and forth.

Dom walks closer and with every step he takes, that figure's features become more and more familiar, awesomely familiar.

TBC

Yep, evil cliff-hanger, because I'm evil.

Next part will be the last one, are you ready?

Hope you'll like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Matthew?" Dom calls out, a little wavering.

When the other guy turns, Dom recognizes even those marvelous eyes, bluer than sky at high altitude in a sunny day.

A smile crosses the brunet's face from side to side. He's just as glad as surprised.

"It's... you!" Matthew rejoices.

"I had told Tom with a ribbon on your head and in my bedroom... but it's okay even like this!" the steward rambles.

"What?" the co-pilot frowns.

"Never mind, it's such a long story!" the other shrugs.

"Just... how?" the brunet mumbles.

"It's the same thing I'm wondering. I've been told to go here this morning, because it was my..."

"Punishment?" the brunet anticipates him.

Dom confines himself to nodding.

"I'm here for the same reason!"

"Did they punish you, too?" the blond frowns.

"Did you already forget? My little joke at the beginning... I had to pay for that!" Matthew chuckles.

"Yeah, you made such a big mess!" the other giggles.

"Why are you here?"

"I was too distracted and definitely not very nice with one of the passengers, you know, that beautiful midget who paid you a visit in the cabin." Dom confesses.

"Do you mean the one as beautiful as he was unbearable? I couldn't wait for him to go away! You know what? He even tried to win me over, but I immediately let him know that he had no chances with me!" Matt reveals and Dom is more than happy hearing that news.

"Anyway, I guess I have to thank him. After all, if you hadn't misbehaved right now you wouldn't be here!" Matt admits.

"Yep, you're right." the other smiles.

"So you were distracted during the whole flight, can I know the reason?" Matt wonders, with a flirty look.

"The cause of all that, is in front of me, right now!" Dom murmurs with a shy smile.

"Well, neither have I exactly been Mr. Concentration- I kept thinking about a beautiful, blond steward that messed with my life, my brain, and probably my heart, too!" Matthew confesses, a little awkward.

Wonder sparkles in the mysterious colour of his listener's eyes and that's enough to make Matt go on.

"So, do you want to tell me your name, or do I have to call you 'beautiful' forever?"

"Although I like you calling me 'beautiful' , my name is Dom. Dominic Howard." the blond reveals with a grin.

"Dominic," the brunet repeats. "It sounds like music!" he smiles, ecstatic, at the blond.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me!" Dominic gasps, amazed.

"Get ready to hear a lot of other beautiful things, then!" the other murmurs.

As busy as they are chatting about everything and nothing and telling about their mutual searching for each other, Dom and Matt not only don't notice that there's no airplane there, but they don't even seem to realise that time goes on.

After about one hour, their mobiles start to ring, almost at the same time.  
>A little bewildered by the odd coincidence, both answer to their call.<p>

"Chris!" Matt exclaims.

"Kelly!" Dom exclaims.

"So did you like your punishment?" Kelly jokes with Dom.

"After all, preventing you from a flight and making you get up unbearably early when there was no need is already enough as a punishment!" Chris explains to Matt.

"Do you mean that…" Matt figures out.

"Yeah, Dom, there wasn't any plane to clean… and to be honest, I didn't think that you would have bought that for real! How can you even remotely believe that it could be possible?" Kelly chuckles.

From both of the mobiles, four people are talking about the same thing.

"So now that we found a way to make you meet again, we hope you two won't be so distracted during your next flights!" Chris makes fun of them.

"It won't happen again!" Matt assures, smiling sweetly at Dominic.

"Alright, now that you know everything, I can go back into my captain's arms!" Kelly smiles.

"I knew that the double phone call couldn't be only a coincidence! So is it true? You two are together!" Dom figures out, and Matt approves with a smile.

"Are you going to make it official?" Matt asks the captain.

"Yep, also because the thing will be official on his or her own in a few months!" Chris chuckles as he massages Kelly's belly.

"However, we respected all the rules, it was after work!" Kelly feels the need to point out.

"We had no doubt about it!" Dom giggles.

After greetings and congratulations, the two phone calls end and Dominic and Matthew stare at each other with languid eyes.

There's no need for other words: their gestures are speaking, hands skimming, arms wrapping around waists, breaths melting into each other, since they are very close, but it's not enough.

The two boys close the already minimal distance with a kiss that at first is only a survey, as they try to know each other, caressing hair, faces, necks, shoulders and arms.

They part, in order to kiss again, but this time they do it properly, they give each other much more access, they explore each other, their tongues battle and play together, as something beneath in their pants let them both know how much they're liking that.

They smile because of that sudden contact between their crotches, amazed and flattered to have that effect on each other and they deepen their kiss, their bodies so perfectly fitting.

Matt holds the middle of Dom's full lower lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling it. The blond moans in approval, but as soon as Matt sets him free, he takes advantage of it to place little kisses and bites on the brunet's neck.

Matt moans happily.

"Geez, Dom! I feel like I'm at high altitude, even without an airplane. You make me fly!" he smiles, caressing the blond's cheek.

"If you choose to fly with me, you will always be a happy customer. Steward Howard is at your entire disposal, for every service!" Dom shows a sly smile.

"Every kind of service, really?" Matt raises his eyebrow.

"You heard me, sugar!" the other winks.

"Anyway, it's not because of the uniform. It's just you!" the blond murmurs, as he admires Matt in his blue jeans and a T-shirt with hazarded chromatic that makes him look just perfect.

"The feeling is mutual!" Matt strikes back, approving of the blond's acid green, skinny pants, matched with a tight black shirt.

"Well, I guess we can leave now. Name the place, I don't care about the destination!" the brunet smiles at him.

"Neither do I. However, we can take a walk in the centre of the town, Nice is so beautiful!" Dom suggests.

"Do you live here?" Matt asks him.

"Nope. And you?" the other asks Matt, but the brunet shakes his head negatively.

"I know that usually a guy shouldn't talk like this with someone he has just met but who shared the best kiss ever with," Matthew smiles at the blond, before going on. " But I feel like I want things between us to work, even if we lived in the opposite sides of the world, I don't know... you in Canada and me in new Zealand!" he ends.

Dom stares at the co-pilot puzzled.

"Do you live in New Zealand?" he asks nervously.

With his big relief, Matt shakes his head negatively.

"Cambridge!" he reveals.

"Stockport!" the blond grins excited.

"Same country? Well, we are going to make it work for real!" Matt smiles brightly.

"You couldn't give me better news!" Dom wraps his arms around Matt, asking silently for a kiss that it doesn't take long to arrive.

"Alright. What are we going to do now?" Matt wonders as they leave the airport.

"I suggest breakfast together, then lunch together, dinner together ... the rest of our lives together?" Dom hazards.

Matthew chuckles.

"Weren't you supposed to be only planning the day?" the brunet makes the blond notice.

"Right. I guess I pushed my luck. Can you forgive me?" the other pretends to apologize.

"For what? I've always loved sense of humor in my partners!" Matt smiles languid.

Dominic smirks in such an irresistible way.

"Who told you that I was joking before?"

-

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
